


Of Treats and Trust

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [296]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Friendship, Gen, Pack Dynamics, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They've accepted you into the pack.  Trust me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Treats and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 September 2016  
> Word Count: 616  
> Prompt: attract  
> Summary: "They've accepted you into the pack. Trust me."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately three months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I fully expect some people to read this fic and brand it as OOC because of how I'm dealing with the hellhounds, but I don't feel that it is. Particularly given that this entire "Alliances" sub-arc is technically canon-divergent AU anyway. But look at how the hellhounds placed themselves around Ann in the finale. I will maintain with my last breath that they see her as the alpha female to Damien's Master/pack alpha. So I took it a step further here.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I'll go get the shortbread cookies, Margot," Ann says with a smile. "Do you need anything else while I'm up?"

Margot shakes her head, eyes closed as she savors the warmth of the sun on her face. The faint breeze lifts her hair, tickling her temples until she giggles at the sensation. Ann watches her for a moment before heading inside, delighted to see her friend returning more and more toward the woman she once was.

While Ann is gone, Margot grins and slips a hand into her pocket to pull out the baggie that is always close by. "Come along, pups, it's safe."

The three hounds melt out of the shadows almost instantly and lope toward her to sit on their haunches within petting distance. The alpha of the pack, as always, is closest, the other two fanning slightly behind it. Their tongues loll out as they pant, eager for the treat they know they'll be getting.

Margot opens the baggie and pulls out a treat, leaning forward just enough to hold it in her fingers. The alpha moves closer to delicately take it, chewing as she scratches behind its ears. "That's a good pup. You're so polite when you take your treats." She repeats the sequence of events and words with the second hound, the beta, but it changes slightly with the omega of the trio. This dog licks her hand before taking its treat, leaning into the affection she offers. "Yes, I know. You're happy to be back among the living, aren't you?"

Ann comes back out onto the patio, stopping as she sees Margot with the hounds. That easy camaraderie the older woman has with these brutal killing machines fascinates her to no end. She moves slowly and carefully toward the table.

"They won't hurt you, Ann," Margot says as Ann settles in her seat again. "In fact, I think they'd like it if you gave them a treat."

"Oh, I--" Ann isn't sure what to say as the alpha pads over to sit next to her. The beta and omega remain where they are, the latter still getting affection from Margot. "All right, I suppose I can give it a shot."

Margot hands some treats to her, chuckling when the hounds all follow her movements. "They're very well behaved, given everything."

Taking a deep breath, Ann sets a treat in the palm of her hand, holding it out evenly toward the alpha as if it were a horse. The hound move closer and takes the treat, butting its head against her hand. She strokes the dark fur, a smile spreading across her face. "I never expected this."

Her words trigger something in the hound as it moves back, allowing the beta to come closer. Without thought or hesitation, Ann offers this one a treat and pets in the same way. The omega hesitates in moving from Margot's affections until the alpha lets out a short, low growl. Ann chuckles at that and offers this one a treat.

"They respect you, Ann," Margot replies. "You know that, of course, but now you also know that they are suckers for treats and affection like any other dog you'll run across."

Ann glances up at Margot. "And you do this with them often?"

"They're not pets, but they know who they trust and who they don't. Damien makes sure I always have Pup-peroni for them. That's their favorite."

"Then I suppose I'll need to carry some with me, too." She strokes the omega's head again. "Provided they'll allow this connection without you here."

"They watch you swim every morning, Ann," Margot replies and rolls her eyes. "They've accepted you into the pack. Trust me."


End file.
